finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
X-ATM092
X-ATM092, also known as Black Widow, is a boss in Final Fantasy VIII. It's activated by Biggs to pursue the player party. The party must attack it till it falls down and then flee the battle. From then on, the X-ATM092 will keep on chasing the party, but it is possible to avoid it. If it catches up with the party, they are forced to fight. X-ATM092 is destroyed by Quistis, unless the player defeats it during the chase. If the player defeats X-ATM092, they receive 100 bonus points in their SeeD exam report. If the party save the dog on the town square whilst being chased by X-ATM092, they receive extra 10 points. If the party hide in the pub they can avoid the robot, but will not witness the FMV where Quistis destroys it. Evading X-ATM092 After the initial fight with X-ATM092, it is possible to evade it. In the screen where Selphie jumped down to follow Seifer, the party must cross as fast as they can. When coming down the mountain trail, the ground is shaking and the party must walk down. If they run, they are stopped by the shaking ground and X-ATM092 will catch up. On the bridge the party must run till X-ATM092 jumps over the party; before colliding with the robot the party must then run the other way till X-ATM092 will jump over them again, then turn around and run toward the town; the X-ATM092 won't have time to jump again. Destroying X-ATM092 X-ATM092 can be destroyed by engaging it any time after the initial battle. However, it is advisable to avoid it until reaching the town. This way the player can collect the extra 10 points by saving the dog on the town square, and the beach is much nearer. After X-ATM092 has been destroyed random encounters against G-Soldiers will initiate, which, while not difficult, will considerably slow down the party's pace, as there probably won't be much time left on the clock. Although the X-ATM092 can repeatedly repair itself, it can only do so a finite number of times and eventually, it will not collapse again, a sign it will no longer repair itself and can be destroyed. However, due to its high HP and the time limit, destroying the X-ATM092 is difficult. To defeat X-ATM092, it is highly recommended to draw Doubles from Elvoret and use them in the battle against X-ATM092 to dualcast Thunder. It is possible to obtain higher level Lightning magic by teaching Quezacotl T-Mag RF and refining items such as Dynamo Stones obtained by playing Triple Triad and modifying Blitz cards, or Coral Fragments obtained from Creeps cards. However, if the player has no higher level magic, Thunder will also work. Selphie is probably the party's best magic caster, who should be given a GF with Mag-J, while Thunder is a good addition to Zell or Squall's elemental attack, allowing them to deal more damage with Limit Breaks. If the Quezacotl knows the Boost ability, a boosted summon can do over 1,000 damage. However, the time limit must be kept in mind; if Quezacotl hasn't learned too many SumMag+ abilities, dualcasting Thunder magic will deal more damage, and is much faster. It might work better not to summon Quezacotl at all and only use Limit Breaks and dualcast Thunder. If the player is lucky, Selphie's slots will turn up Thundara or Thundaga, either of which can do massive damage. If the player manages to beat X-ATM092, they will receive 50 AP, a random GF ability item (either Str, Vit, Spr or Mag+40%), and 100 bonus points towards the exam score. AP Trick It is possible to earn the 50AP from X-ATM092 more than once. To get the 50 AP, the party need to reduce its HP to 0, wait for it to get back up, knock it down and run. The tricky part is the party only need to knock off 25% of its HP to make it collapse, and if it can repair itself before the party rid of the rest, X-ATM092 will be back in full health. In order for the AP trick to work the party needs to quickly get rid of all 5000 HP, which requires some preparation. The AP is actually rather useless since the player needs to power up a lot to achieve it, and one might as well spend that time getting AP later. However, it is possible to get the 50 AP up to 15 times for a total of 750 AP. Triple Triad Gallery File:ff8-x-atm092.gif|Concept art File:FFVIII Arm Crush.png|Arm Crush File:FFVIII Leg Strike.png|Leg Strike File:FFVIII Clash.png|Clash File:FFVIII Ray Bomb.png|Ray Bomb File:FFVIII Repairing.png|Repair Trivia Later in the game, if the player tries to return to the Dollet Communications Tower, a Galbadian Soldier will call two X-ATM092s. The first one (RoboVite 001) falls from the mountain, and the second (RoboSharp 002) falls backwards, blocking the path to the Tower. ja:X-ATM092 Thể_loại:Những con trùm trong Final Fantasy VIII